pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Portal:Codex Arena
It sucks and I am bad at wiki, someone want to make it look good? lol --Frosty 01:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) : 37 Honor Points pew pew. Also, what did you want me to do again Frostels? ··· Danny Pew '' 04:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I wanted you to make this page look nice :< --Frosty 10:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::How so? Like.. just mess with what's on there or add stuff? And if you want me to add stuff, what kind of stuff? '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I suggest moving the link to the Codex skill deck to a more noticeable location, rather than the very bottom of the page. Perhaps under the maps list & other links on the right? ~ [[User:insidious420|'ín'§'ídíou'§420]] 19:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) : '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :We use stunning and HB --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) more meta options. I got a few long streaks with the first, the last of which ended against the second. 21:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :The first one <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) on the topic of rules for the arena, it says only one of each primary proffession per team, but i fought against 2 ritualists and a team with 2 necros. is this a bug or not actually a rule?Eyeless Sniper 02:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Pics or it didn't happen. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 02:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I did this accidentally once. Here's how it works. two teams enter and win a match. Both teams have two leavers. The remaining players will be grouped together in the future regardless of what professions they are. So yes, you can abuse this. Simply have the four people you want to play with, and two guildies who are willing to help you abuse the system. Go in, win a match, the two guildies quit and join the other two people in outpost, they win, the guildies quit, then odds are that you'll be matched up with the original two. 07:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::xD, love it. also, maybe post all the skills or only elites every day here? or is that a gww thing 18:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Anyone wanna get a four-man SF shitway together? '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Can't run 4x SF --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::I was going to post all the skills when I thought it was every week, but everyday, well, no. --Frosty 20:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) this needs a register where every skill is listed...there should be a npcIlloyon 00:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::If this works for gww, why wouldn't it work here. http://borntolaugh.de/gww/codex.php -- Drah 00:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Just need to take out a few bits of the coding but that takes about 10 seconds. -- Drah 00:59, October 25, 2009 (UTC) should we have a build section for codex team builds (kinda like the traveler page) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 14:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :no --Frosty 14:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Portal portal :o User:Chaos Messenger/Sealed Deck, link yours. Also, I'm bad, CA is hard :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I Suggest; We Main-page right after "Codex Arena", "A steaming pile of horse shit, why are you here and not just trying to sync in RA. That's the best 4v4 you're gonna get now anyway." I say A-Net goes the way of the Spartans and tosses this fucked up deformation of an arena off a cliff and brings back TA.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 08:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Shush, some people, like me, really enjoy the daily buildforging of CA. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Stop raging about CA. You sound like all the shitters who are angry because they'll never get Codex Initiate. :< ··· Danny Pew '' 19:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Enraged Lunge I haven't been paying that close of attention but it seems that every day rangers have enraged lunge. C/D? -- Drah 00:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :that and EDA have been codex skills for the last 3 days i think Pug pug 00:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see why people are taking pets, since once they are dead, you can't res them :/ --Frosty 01:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Because there is nothing else to bring! -- Drah 01:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::strong pressure! — μαφλεσ 02:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Because they are terrible. We have been over this Frosty - most of the things that don't make sense in Guild Wars can be chalked up to people being bad at the game. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 20:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC)